


Sky full of stars

by Snow_n_cream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is an angel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Fluff, Fukuroudani, High School Crush, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, blind akaashi, fukurodani is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_n_cream/pseuds/Snow_n_cream
Summary: Bokuto falls in love with the boy with the sky in his eyes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 81





	Sky full of stars

It was cold in Tokyo tonight, the air was chilly and the sky twinkled with thousands of little stars. It was a shame really that he was only focused on one of them, akaashi lightly tapped his arm to get his attention “you are quieter than usual bokuto-san”. Bokuto grinned, puffs of smoke blew past his lips “what do you enjoy my voice kaashi’?” he teased, the younger boy pushed his arm “you know what I mean” he huffed. He was rubbing his hands for warmth, the tips of his fingers were a shy pink, not that he’d know that though.

Akaashi was blind

He couldn’t see throughout his entire life. When they first met Bokuto was in one of his moods, crouching at the bottom of the school stairwell with his knees tucked to his chest. He’d just lost a volleyball match and was informed that their team would not be making it to the inter-high quarterfinals, coach Yamiji told him he was too energetic, too hyper for their poor setter to make a decent toss to him. He was honestly ready to skip school until he heard a light tapping echo from the walls, he looked over from his spot to see a long white cane with a red tip continuously drumming on the floor. There was a boy with curly raven hair and fair skin that was walking through the halls, he looked a little confused though, his movements were jerky. He had to be an underclassman who seemed unfamiliar with the area, even though Bokuto was sulking he refused to be a neglectful upperclassman.

Before bokuto was able to say hello the boy whipped around to face him ‘Woah, that was kinda cool does he have spidey sense or something’ the childish part of his brain thought. The second thing he thought about him was ‘his eyes are really pale…’ bokuto stood tall and grinned “hey hey hey, are you lost or something, cool cane by the way” he said charismatically. Silver eyes blinked twice at him before he spoke up “you could say that I guess” he muttered softly scratching behind his neck with his free hand “it’s hard to scope out the area”. Bokuto beamed and hooked an arm around his shoulder “well I can help! Where do you need to go”

After roaming around the halls for a few minutes bokuto finally got a name out of the mysterious silver eyes.

“Oh so it’s Akashi”

”no no no it's Akaashi”

”oh ok, so Akaaaashi”

”sure”

Honestly, Bokuto was having fun with his new companion, even though akaashi looked reserved and a bit impassive he actually paid attention to what Bokuto had to say. “Ok we’re here,” Bokuto said as they made it to class 3C, akaashi’s shoulders tense for a moment before he touched the sign of the door. Strange, why was he feeling the sign, the thought fleeted from his mind when akaashi turned to him and gave him a small smile “thank you”, Bokuto paused for a minute to take in the sight before he clapped a hand on his back “no problem bro, glad I could help”. As silver eyes entered the classroom a teacher was by his side in a second “akaashi you're late, I was worried you wouldn’t make it to class” she said sternly. Before akaashi could even reply Bokuto chimed in “he was lost so I brought him here, I may have kept him a little while, sorry” he admitted. Akaashi wasn’t looking at him but his expression seemed almost fond, if you got past the lidded eyes and unmoving mouth. 

The teacher sighed as she excused akaashi to his desks and turned back to Bokuto “thank you for helping him, it must be hard when you can’t see” she said sympathetically as she gazed back at silver eyes. Bokuto cocked his head “what do you mean he can’t see? he just couldn’t find where the class was.” Bokuto was confused, was there something he was missing? The woman only looked at him incredulously “young man that boy is blind” Ah, the gears were finally turning in his head.

“Oh…”

“OHHH!”

Now they were in his third year of high school and Bokuto has been best friends with Akaashi ever since, he also deeply apologized about not being able to notice that he was disabled sooner but akaashi swore he didn’t mind. Bokuto grabbed the younger boy's hand and began blowing hot air on it “bokuto-san this is unnecessary” “what you were cold right” akaashi sighed as he pinched his brow “I swear between you and Konoha I’m going to have grey hairs before I’m twenty”. The silver-haired boy snickered “oh yeah, what about Komi then?” Akaashi smirked “he’s the only one that I wouldn’t mind” “AkAAaashi!”.

It was nice honestly, bokuto didn’t know what it was about the dark haired boy but he just felt so at ease around him. The volleyball team practically begged Akaashi to go to their practices and actual matches just to get Bokuto out of his dejected mode. The coach had him on speed dial the moment Bokuto started sulking, Konoha says that they shouldn’t stress him out about attending their meeting but akaashi never minds. It was quite funny how well he actually fit in within the team, there were several occasions where he stopped Yukie from eating three rice bowls back to back and told komi to ease up on trying to save the ball. He was basically a vice-captain, it was a shame he couldn't actually play.

Bokuto couldn't deny he was feeling something a little more than just friendship blooming in his chest whenever they talked. He wasn't the type of person who harbors feelings. Normally he’d just say it to get it over with, it was either you like me or you don't, but with Akasshi he wasn't sure his heart could take rejection from him. Bokuto began rambling about his day because he knew the other boy liked hearing him speak, he didn't say much back, he either nodded his head or slipped in a small reply, but it was enough. 

”the sky's beautiful tonight”

”oh really, what's it like?”

Bokuto began explaining it in different sounds and feelings, it was the only way he could explain it really. He pulled out his phone and began tapping in the name of a song that felt similar to what he saw, Tchaikovsky valse sentimentale op 51 no 6. He passed Akaashi and earbud and turned up the volume a little bit, the moment the bow hit the strings Akaashis world lit up. He envisioned a romantic night with fluffy clouds and sharp winds, he smelled the earth with it's crunching leaves and wet grass. He wanted to touch something, so he did. Bokuto blushed as Akaashi reached for his hand ”it's therapeutic” he made up an excuse, he could feel the warmth creeping up the back of his neck ” I didn't expect you to be a classical music kind of guy…” he murmured stiffly. Boukto chuckled, even if his own face was probably as red as a tomato he couldn't help but giggle at Akaashis sudden shyness. 

Bokuto grinned as he rubbed his thumb over akaashi’s knuckles ”you know all you have to do is ask'' he huffed out amused, more clouds of air encircled around akaashi’s face. Oh, his cheeks we're definitely flushed now, still, he rolled his eyes and pushed Bokuto away gently ”you always say you don't mind so I decided to just go for it, and you see how well that went '' he grumbled out the last part. Bokuto was definitely cackling now ”is the stone-cold kaashi’ finally cracking?” he snickered, oh akaashi was giving him the cutest angry pout so he didn't mind if he hit him rather hard against the ankle with his walking cane. 

They pushed and shoved each other until they were exhausted, akaashi almost collapsed as he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Bokuto gasped for air as he collected himself, how was it that he felt more breathless playing with akaashi then spiking a ball across the court. ”Are you ok?” Bokuto wheezed sounding rather worse for wear himself, small giggles escaped from akaashi’s mouth and suddenly Bokuto forgot how to breathe. The sound brought a rush of warmth to come hurling in his chest. When akaashi looked up all he could see was the sky, he used to think that his eyes were silver but he was so wrong.

They were a pale teal, the sea after the storm but covered in clouds. There were more stars in his eyes then there were in the sky at midnight, and Bokuto wanted to count every single last one of them. 

”You're being quiet again Bokuto-san…” 

”gwah my bad”

Feeling a little bold bokuto grabbed akaashi’s hand again and stuffed them into the pocket of his sweater, the other boy chuckled “and you were making fun of me?” He teased. He shook his head disapprovingly but there was a hint of a smile that graced his features, the fact that bokuto was going to leave him behind in a few months gripped his heart. He wasn't going far for college but the thought of not seeing Akaashi every day was depressing ”hey Akaash’ can I ask you something?” he mused, intertwining their fingers together ”what is it?” he gripped back. He licked his lips and his eyes darted in different directions, a habit when he’s nervous, ”would you come to the next game, we finally made it to the finals'' he paused to tap on his thigh, another bad habit ”it would mean a lot of you did”. Akaashi’s lips parted, his mask cracked a little, his eyes twinkling in the dark. “You know I will always go to your matches, bokuto-san. I wouldn’t miss it for the world” there was a brief smile before he looked away embarrassed. “Even if I can’t see you play I feel the way the court shakes when you hit a successful spike, I hear you shouting in triumph, and I know when your at the top of your game” he looked back at the older boy “it’s very satisfying”

The music in his headphones stopped as the song ended. The air was either way too hot or maybe it was him, Bokuto wasn’t sure yet. 

“Hey akaash, can I ask you another question?”

“Go ahead”

“Would it be ok if I kiss you?”

“Call me keiji first then maybe I’ll think about it”

“Haha ok ok, keiji can I kiss you”

“Yes koutarou, I’d like that a lot”

The stars burned brighter than ever that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Bokuaka Drabble because of a post I saw on twitter that mentioned a blind akaashi and I swooned.


End file.
